deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombies (Dead Rising)
Zombies are, in this case, people infected by the Wasps. Their only purpose is to find, infect, and devour humans. They were previously human beings who were infected with the parasitic larva of an unknown experimental wasp. Zombies are very resilient creatures, and can withstand tremendous amounts of injury fatal to normal humans. They exhibit some form of strength when it comes to attacking targets, but other than that they are relatively weaker then most humans. Zombification When bit by a zombie it usually takes around 24 hours or so to become an undead, and it varies greatly from person to person, but if a person is bit by more then one zombie multiple times then this may quicken the zombification process. This is strangely contradicted, because Frank West sustains many bites from zombies over the course of the game and never seems to become a zombie until later in the game, when his infection is revealed. However, one can assume he doesn't actually get bitten in story canon, and it's simply a game mechanic. Night Time At night, zombies become more aggressive. This can easily be observed in any zombie due to their glowing red eyes during this time or by looking at zombies near a Queen that has its eyes red as well. Zombies can also take much more punishment at night, for example, a Level 50 Frank can jump kick a normal zombie, killing it in one hit. At night, however, it takes two kicks. Types of Zombies There are a few types of zombies that are different than the normal ones. *Carrier zombies that have a Queen wasp on them. These carrier zombies are often easy to spot, as they stay in one place reaching upwards as if trying to grab something (presumably the Queen on them.) Their only attack is to violently vomit blood on Frank if he gets too close. If the carriers are killed, the Queen will detach from its host. Frank may capture the Queen wasp, and kill it, in turn eradicating any zombies in the immediate vicinity. *Fat zombies which look similar to Ronald Shiner have more health than the normal, thinner zombies. *Police/cop zombies have the most health of any zombie, especially at night. They also can wield either a handgun or a nightstick. *Yellow Jacket zombies/Cult zombies are zombies in yellow coats and wield a Hunting Knife. They have about as much health as a fat zombie. *Hardhat zombies wear construction worker's hardhats, and are immune to any kind of strike to the head. *Female zombies can take less damage then male zombies, even when fat. Wii Edition In the Wii edition, zombified animals such as parrots and poodles attack Frank as well as zombified versions of certain Psychopath characters. Easter eggs Sometimes you see a zombie that looks like a survivor but recolored and zombified. Zombies found as survivors so far are: *Cheryl Jones(can be commonly noticed in a horde of zombies due to her clothing, which stands out in a crowd) *Jonathan Picardson *Ronald Shiner *Leroy McKenna *Simone Ravendark *Jolie Wu *Greg Simpson & Various Staff workers(and ones with hard hat which are unaffected by headshots) *Burt Thompson *James Ramsey *Barbara Patterson *Kathy Peterson Survivor Death scene If a survivor's health is fully depleted a death scene is triggered showing them being killed by a zombie. If you go to where they died you can see them as a zombie. This works for every survivor (and if you are lucky enough to encounter this glitch, Psychopaths).but if they die before they join you they dont get a death scene. Category:Enemies Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising Enemies